Ivory
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami recieves news from Egypt...bad news...so he sets out on his own crusade to destroy what he should have killed long ago.
1. Default Chapter

Ivory 

Anthy: A fic!

Anshi: Um…yay…

Anthy: Well…I was bored.

Anshi: Okay.

Anthy: Mew. I'm going to be using things from Diablo II 

@@@

Ivory

First Steps

Look and remember

Look upon this land

Far, far across the factories and the grass

Surely they will let you pass

Speak to them and ask the forest and the missing

What do you hear?

What does this land command?

The earth is taken: this is not your home

A young boy stood motionless on the banks of the Nile. No one else could see what he saw, and no one could understand why he was so still. The boy's red-violet eyes were watching two white horses across the river.

_They were like horses. They had long slender necks that made them appear taller than they actually were, and they had long graceful legs with split hooves and had fine ivory colored feathers about them. They had lions' tails and ivory colored manes. But the boy also saw that these horses each had one straight spiralled horn in the middle of their foreheads. _

_They lifted their heads and looked at the boy. There was a moment of peace and understanding. _

_Something hard connected with the boy's head and he fell. He heard his father's cruel voice and felt blood trickle down from his forehead. The boy glanced across the river…_

_But the white horses were gone._

Yami woke from his terrible nightmare. It had been plaguing his mind for almost a month and it was always the same. It was like a memory, never good and containing a past he didn't know. 

Something moved in the darkness.

"Keiko…are you there?" Yami asked. 

A fairy appeared wearing a frilly pink dress and blue hair. She seemed very distressed. She was Keiko, Yami's only link to the other yamis and to Malik and Ishtaru in Egypt. 

"Bad news from Malik." 

"What is it?"

"A group of gravekeepers have resurrected your father to rain hell upon you."

"Shit. Does Kinta know about this?" 

"She left already." 

Yami was silent for a moment, waiting for his messenger to continue.

"I have instructions from Bastet. She sent Kinta off first."

"What are they?"

"Return to Egypt through the Land of the Forgotten. There are troubles there that are directly linked to the current troubles in Egypt."

"Can I leave whenever I want?"

"You leave now."

Yami found himself in a forest that had become black and dead. It was the fourth one that he had come across in the past hour. Each one of them had obviously been a unicorn's forest. 

It was if they had vanished. 

But that was a stupid thought. Unicorns do not "vanish". They could be hunted or trapped, they could even be killed if they left their forests, but they did not "vanish". 

So Yami figured out that he probably had to find them. And he had a pretty good idea what he had to do.

"I hate my father,

More than you hate me.

My father stole the unicorns

And is trying to kill me."

Yami traveled in this Land of the Forgotten for days. On the fifth night of travel on what he called "man's road", he finally found himself a time to sleep. 

He did not hear the rattling of carriages coming up the road. Nor did he hear the carnival witch walk up to him. She was short, like her helper Rukeh, and she was old. Her hair was long and white and her hands were more like an eagle's talons. On her had sat a single black crow. 

"And here I though I had seen the last of them. Here! You two!" 

Rukeh was as short and as fat as the carnival witch was. A patch covered his left eye and his clothes were ragged. The other, whose name concerned no one, was a tall, thin boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue tunic and black leggings. Over that he wore a black coat the spread out behind him in the wind. 

"I won't bother asking you what you see. I want him for the carnival."

"He's waking." The other boy said. 

The carnival witch clawed at the night air, chanting a spell to herself. And Yami lay still once more. 

"Now cage him. He'll sleep until sunrise." 

@@@

Anthy: End chapter one!

Anshi: The last unicorn cop-off fic!

Anthy: I finally read the book. So there. But it was a fun idea to play with.    


	2. Witch Madder

Ivory 

Anshi: And the insanity continues.

Anthy: *glare*

Anshi: Well…it's not my problem. 

Anthy: Hmph…

@@@

Ivory

Witch Madder

Pierce me with steel

Rend me with claw and fang

As I die a legend is born

For another generation to follow

When morning finally did come, Yami woke as the spell eventually wore off. He found himself on his knees with his hands high above his head, chained to the ceiling of his cage. 

_Wait…I don't remember this happening to me._

There were three solid black walls to his right, left and behind. The bars were in front of him, with sad black curtains on either side. Yami looked outside at the other cages. There was…

Seto! What's he doing here? Or…maybe he isn't Seto… 

The other boy was walking towards him, obviously out of sight of the short, fat man.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"What?" Yami was surprised…aside from his arms feeling sore, he was ok. 

"Good." 

"Um…where am I?"

The boy told him. He was a new attraction of "Mum" Madder's homemade horrors. The boy told Yami that to the simpleton's eye, he looked like a half demon, half angel. Yami almost broke out laughing. He could not see the spell's fake wings and tail. Nor could he feel the white robe illusion. 

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"Seto…at least…that's what the world calls me. I entertain the sightseers as they gather for the show. It's not much for a real magician but…I've had worse."

Yami's jaw dropped. It was the opposite of the Seto that he knew. This one was humble, content with what he had and didn't have. The other Seto didn't give a shit if you came to him and asked to borrow money. (The only time he heard that worked was when Anthy needed something for her computer god "Chimera"). 

"Now, tell me your name and tell me what you see over in the other cages." 

"My friends call me Yami…"

What is this place? 

Yami peered over at the cage opposite of him at what Rukeh was calling a manticore. It was a lion. A perfectly good lion. And the Midguard Serpent was a snake and nothing more. The dragon was an alligator. The others were complete fakes…

All but one…

"She is real…that is the harpy…Selaino…" Yami's body tensed and felt a chill run up his spine. 

He had heard tales of Selaino. She brought the night when she was tired to the day…in all realms…and she could rack up 20 kills in an instant if she wanted to. She looked like a giant vulture, sitting on a crumbling little twig-tree. 

And she _saw_ him. She knew…

She knew…

"Good. I must leave you now…but I will return. Don't be afraid." 

And the Seto person walked out of sight. Yami's eyes were fixed on the harpy, and her eyes on him. 

She has a plan. She wants to be free. And it will happen soon…too soon… 

Rukeh was bringing the crowd over. There were a few men and women, but many children. Yami tore his eyes from the harpy and to the crowd. 

"A half angel." The short, fat man said. 

The crowd was silent, as they had been for the harpy. Yami didn't know if they were horrified or if they were sad. Rukeh turned to the crowd. 

"Now, most shows would end here, for how many shows could go on after and angel/demon…like they were to continue after a unicorn. It can't be done can it. But I can. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Elli!"

Yami could not see what he pointed at, but he heard a song. 

"_What is plucked will grow again_

_What is slain lives on_

_What is stolen will remain_

_What is gone is gone."_

Yami felt the cold creeping over to him. It ravaged his body and left him empty. It filled him with pain and memories he wanted to forget. The song sawed at his heart and made him feel old and ugly, though his physical appearance had not changed. 

"She doesn't look like much, but she needs not. For Elli is old age." 

Pain stabbed at Yami once more as her song continued. 

_"What is sea-born dies on land_

_Soft is trod upon_

_What is given burns the hand _

_What is gone is gone"_

Night came fast, or so Selaino made it come. Elli was none other than Madder, playing a cruel joke on all. The emptiness feeling hand not left Yami as of yet. The other Seto had brought him a little food, what he could steal anyways. Yami thanked him for it. 

"If you're a magician, then you can do some spell to get me out…right?" 

"I'll try." 

The spell he tried was one new to Yami. Seto whistled, low then high then low again and tossed a fine powder onto the cage. And the cage began to shrink. 

"Shit!" Yami shouted, trying to be as far away from them as he could. He had seen what had happen to the man wanting to strike the manticore. His hands touched the bars and he pulled them away instantly. Blood poured from his hand. 

"Stop the bars!" Yami cried. 

Though an intense effort from Seto, the bars stopped. They weren't touching Yami, but he could feel them through his black shirt. 

"Well…you deserve a real magician. But you'll have to be mindful of a second-rate pickpocket." Soon, the door swung open and Yami felt the chains become smoke and vanish. 

"Step down child, you are free." 

Yami could feel the spell on him fade away and vanish. It was a feel-good moment. 

_Set me free. Set me free. We are the same, you and I._

Yami heard the harpy. Her cage was right in front of him. It was something pulling at his heart. He must let this demon of a bird go. But he heard Madder too. Seto had gone. Yami had to work fast. 

_Set me free…_

Yami found the lock on the cage door. He held it in one had and whispered…

"Radna flare."

The lock was reduced to ashes. The walls of Selaino's cage fell down around her and she rose into the air. 

_Behind you!_

"Here is there and high is low…"

Yami's body tensed again and he had no time to turn before the cold gripped him again. 

"…All may be undone

What is true, no two men know

What is gone is gone."

Yami saw the harpy dive at him, though she was looking behind him. Yami sprang out of the way (even though Selaino's talon went right through his shoulder) and the harpy was on Madder in an instant. 

_Walk to what you seek, pharaoh's son. Don't look back and don't run. _

Yami stood up, and set out on man's road once more.

@@@

Anthy: End chapter two!

Anshi: *rolls eyes*     


End file.
